Blacklisted Cyclones
by Forever-Tangled
Summary: When an elusive murderess with a twist, No. 193, is found during an undercover op, it's going to take a lot to catch and contain her before things turn south. Liz, Reddington, the FBI, and Tom join forces with Scorpion for this dark case. Rated a definite T for violence. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the laptop I'm writing this on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is probably a very unlikely crossover, but I LOVE the Blacklist and I LOVE Scorpion, and wanted to play around with how the teams might interact. So here you go. **

No. 193: Alianovna Nikolai.

The slim, tall woman stepped into her bathroom. There were two showers, side-by-side, but one was for...well..._special _things. At least, special to her. She stripped her clothes, set the bloody and torn things in a plastic bag, and stepped into the first shower. Cranked on the handle. And let the mixture of fresh blood and hot water rain down on her. It was a twisted ritual; literally bathing in the blood of her latest victim, but she couldn't get enough of it. She remained there, letting the mess run over her; pound into her hair and stain the floor. The cleanup was dreadful, but so worth it. When the water ran dry, she stepped out of it and then into the other shower, which was connected to a separate, town-water supply. After, she got down to the work of bleaching both showers and every square inch in which she'd walked on. Dressed in a little black number. Dried her hair and curled it. And then waited to meet her next victim: Kenneth Mason.

* * *

"Lizzie, I have got the most intriguing case for you today!" Reddington strode up to the young woman, who was sitting on a park bench. She was staring at her cell phone with a mix of disgust and, dare he say, fear. "Agent Keen, did you hear me?"  
"Oh - yes, I heard you." she nodded, setting her cell phone aside and pushing away the conversation she'd just had with her ex husband, Tom. "What twisted killer owes you something now?"  
He gave a short, barking laugh. "Oh, Lizzie, today's list is far too long to elaborate upon. No, what I have for you today is a special case. Number one-ninety-three: Alianovna Nikolai. She's a modern-day black widow, and the only reason I was able to get _any _leads on this damsel at all was because of your ex husband, who proves to be worth something after all!"  
"I know. He just called me, letting me know that you'd be here to talk to me. And he wants everyone in our department involved. Plus, this team within the FBI called the Scorpion unit? Headed by Cabe Gallo, if the name means anything to you."

Reddington nodded, playing with his fedora. "Ah, so Tom gave you the details?"  
"Not really. He just said that she's incredibly elusive and dangerous. How did he even-never mind. I don't want to know." She shook her head and held a hand up. "But what do you know about the Scorpion unit?"  
The man pursed his lips. "From what I hear, they're a team of geniuses located in California. Wonder how they'll take to traveling to D.C. Their team leader has an IQ of 197 - spec_tac_ularly high. You know that. They specialize in behavioral analysis and hacking, which will be very useful with this case."  
"Why can't we just skip the hassle of calling these guys in, and just have our tech guys hack her?" Liz asked, her brows furrowing. Sure, Red had a tendency to throw his weight around; but would he really call in a special group of geniuses just to show his power?  
He gave a short bark of laughter. "Oh, Lizzie, you don't just hack Ms. Nikolai. She has security systems like you wouldn't _believe_. Firewalls. Computer programs. Computers she built herself. Her own virus system. Her own _viruses_. She's a genius. It's all a game; stimulation for her mind. Even the murdering and the showering in her victim's blood."

* * *

"Happy, will you help me with my science project? I have the design, but I don't have the tools and some of the stuff is kind of heavy." Ralph stood before the black van, which she was perpetually working on. She was underneath it, working on the fuel pump.  
Jumping in surprise at Ralph's sudden appearance, her forehead crashed up against the van's metal parts, and she had to bite her tongue to hold back the list of vulgar words she wanted to yell at the van. "Ah-uh, hey, Ralphie. Sure, I just need to fix this fuel pump first, buddy. Then we'll work on it, okay?"  
"Okay. Did I frighten you?" he asked, peering underneath the van. "Sorry."  
She bit her lip as she fought to loosen the pump. "Nah, that's fine, kid. Tell you what, can you hand me tools? I'll get done faster."  
"Okay," he nodded and crouched beside the van, waiting for her next instructions.

Then the warehouse door slammed shut. "We've got a case, geniuses. Time to get going; we're headed for D.C. Get to meet one of the FBI's most wanted." Cabe Gallo announced, taking his sunglasses off in a slightly dramatic manner. It was safe to say he was eager to finally meet the man who'd been causing such uproar within the FBI for the past year or so.  
Walter glanced up from the laptop he was rattling away at. "Raymond 'Red' Reddington?"  
"You got it," Gallo nodded.  
Toby jumped up, awe-stricken. "_Finally_. I've wanted to pick that man's brain apart since I heard about him years ago."  
"We're not investigating _him_. We're investigating someone on his blacklist," Gallo omitted the eye roll he wanted to give the shrink.  
"Still doesn't mean I can't evaluate him, even if merely from afar," Toby said melodramatically. "Right, Happy?"  
She crawled out from under the van. "Not my problem if you're having problems with your man-crush," she said sarcastically, wiping her hands on her tight jeans.  
"Wait, what mode of transportation are we using?" Sylvester spoke up.  
"And how long will we be? I'll need to arrange babysitting for Ralph," Paige spoke up, getting up from the couch she sat at.

Gallo licked his lips. "We don't know how long, but probably a week or so. If you need to sit this one out, that's fine, Paige. And Sylvester, we'll be flying."  
This was an immediate issue. "Flying? Isn't there another option? Maybe-I wouldn't be a very important part of the team this time, Gallo, maybe I'll-"  
"Oh no," he shook his head. "You're coming with, Calculator."  
"It'll be fine," Walter reassured him. "Statistically speaking, there are far more vehicle crashes than there are plane crashes."  
"I know that," Sylvester said. "But you can at least control a car."  
"Good point," Paige brought up. "I'm going to call his sitter. Be right back."

"Ralph, buddy, can we work on the project when we get back? When is it due?" Happy asked, turning to the boy at her side.  
"In three weeks," he said. "But I wanted to get a head start on it."  
"Okay," Happy nodded. "We'll still give you a two-week edge, at least. As soon as we get back, alright? Keep that brain working and try to figure out how much material we'll need. Got it?"  
"Got it," he nodded and smiled up at her.  
"We're already scheduled for the next flight," Gallo said, glancing at his watch. "Grab your gear and let's head out. Soon as Paige gets things set up with her sitter and takes Ralph to school, we'll go."  
"Raymond Reddington," Toby sighed, shaking his head. "I can't believe this. This is stupendous. Who gets the opportunity to pick the brains of one of the FBI's most wanted?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Land," Sylvester gasped, his forehead beaded with sweat. A flight, added onto a car drive with the entire team piled into one rental car, had proven to be too much for him. He restrained the urge to lie on the ground, since that would be highly unsanitary.  
"Don't get used to it, Sly," Gallo said. "We'll be back on the plane in no time, I'm planning."  
Toby grinned. "But oh, boy, we're getting to meet sir Raymond Reddington today!" he rubbed his hands together, and Happy rolled her eyes.

In the FBI headquarters, Sylvester and Walter gazed in horror at what they had labeled rudimentary technology.  
"Hello, are you Cabe Gallo, and is this the team you head?" Elizabeth Keen made her way over, leaving a small group that had surrounded a whiteboard.  
"Actually, I-" Walter started to correct her - Cabe Gallo didn't really _lead _the team; he collaborated them with the FBI. Paige jabbed him in the ribs with her bony elbow and shook her head when he looked at her in confusion.  
"Yes," Gallo nodded, shooting Walter a _look _as he strode over to shake the young woman's hand. "The argumentative one's Walter o'Brien, and the one with a man-crush on Mr. Reddington is our behaviorist, Toby Curtis. Paige Dineen is our, ah, translator - she translates the world to the know-it-alls who don't understand normal people. Happy Quinn's the one oohing and ahh-ing over your cars through the window. And Sylvester's the one wiping his workspace with a disinfectant wipe." He wasn't very pleased with the team's dysfunction at the moment, and having been crammed together on a plane, then a car that couldn't possibly be large enough - that didn't help.

"O-okay," Elizabeth nodded, licking her lips and trying to escape the awkward situation without passing judgement upon any of them. They were geniuses, right? Geniuses come with quirks, sometimes many. "Well, this is _my _team: Agents Donald Ressler, Meera Malik, and Aram Mojtabai is our tech guy. Red's on his way-rather, Mr. Reddington." She paused, but then lowered her voice. "You'll be meeting my ex husband, Tom Keen, later. He's not with the FBI, but neither is Red, really."  
Cabe nodded. This sounded like a train wreck waiting to happen.

Reddington made his grand entrance...grand, as always. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Scorpion, nice to see you made it in one piece," he nodded, readjusting his fedora. Toby touched his own hat, awestruck. "We've got a twisted little miss on the loose. She's number one-ninety-three on the blacklist: Alianovna Nikolai. She's a black widow type, but she also bathes in her victim's blood - literally. She's a genius..." Red continued to explain all of the available information to the teams.  
"She likely bathes in her victim's blood as kind of a taunt: it's a very personal issue, obviously. Maybe someone cheated on her or broke her heart once, and she does this as a way to kind of get back, or at least get some revenge for what whoever did to her in the past," Toby mused. "Hasn't she ever contracted diseases from this?"  
Reddington shook his head. "She does rigorous testing on the blood, checks for any health problems that could be spread to her _before _she does this. She's a mastermind, as I've said. But moving on, she spends her time searching for victims through her computers. We could track her down through that, but she has extremely sophisticated firewalls and programs, and built the entire things her_self _just so she wouldn't get caught. Fantastic, really."

Walter shook his head, pursing his lips as he thought. "We could break through the firewalls and get a GPS location in, maybe, half an hour? An hour at the most? Just give us some time on our laptops and we'll have her location for you."  
"Fantastic," Reddington nodded. "Because we'll need her location by tonight. You see, Lizzie's husband-"  
"_Ex,_" Elizabeth muttered.  
"-has an appointment with Ms. Nikolai this evening. He can't be bugged, for obvious reasons, so we need a location. He's in full cooperation with us - or rather, _me_, but we'll need to be waiting for if things go south. Think we can get this done?"  
Walter nodded. "We'll have the location in no time."  
Famous last words. Paige blew her bangs away from her forehead and sat down on the edge of the desk Walter set the laptops up at, staring at the screen as it came alive with complex codes.


	3. Chapter 3

Paige had never seen Walter break into a sweat trying to hack into a system before. Nonetheless, between Walter and Sylvester, the system was hacked.  
"We're in!" Walter announced, but he didn't let his tense fingers leave the keyboard. "You need to find the GPS location _now_. I've only disabled the firewall for ten minutes. Then it's back to square one, and by then, your cover agent will be in there."  
Aram immediately ducked his head, tapping furiously at his own computer. "Linking to your laptop now," he called, and Walter quickly disabled his own firewall.  
"Okay, but go fast. If I leave my firewall down, her system's going to flood mine with viruses and then we're, well, screwed, for lack of a better word." Walter said, looking behind him to make sure that Aram knew the importance. Aram nodded and bent over his computer.  
"Okay...almost...got it!" Aram announced, blurting out a series of numbers.  
"Got that, Sly?" Cabe asked. Sly repeated the numbers back, and Aram, Liz, and Ressler traded impressed glances.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this is why we called in Scorpion. You see now, Lizzie?" Red asked.  
"You didn't just so they could hack, did you? Red, that's-" Liz started, her eyes widening with disbelief.  
"Of course not, dear. They'll be coming along tonight. The psychiatrist will come especially in handy." Red tossed Toby an assessing gaze, and as soon as his gaze left, Toby glanced towards Happy, giving a minimal gesture of surprise and awe.  
"Do you need a moment?" Happy reached on tiptoe to whisper sarcastically in his ear.  
"Way to ruin said moment," Toby said, acting offended.

"Alright, kids," Cabe announced. "Get your stuff picked up and we'll head out..."  
"We're on a clock," Cooper called at the same time Cabe did. "Head out. Mr. Reddington has set a very tight schedule for all of us."

Three hours later, team Scorpion was piled into a single big black van, with Lizzie and Reddington. Meera and Ressler followed in a small car, which was parked behind the van. Alianova Nikolai lived on a large wooded property, which allowed the perfect opportunity to hide the vehicles unnoticed within range of the house. Meera and Ressler headed out, armed, to scout for the water wells or any incriminating evidence.  
As soon as they left, Liz turned to Red. "I can't believe you. You're sending Tom in there."  
"Why do you care, Lizzie?" Red cocked his head to the side, assessing the woman's face.  
"I don't, I just-" she broke off as a quiet tap came on the tinted window of the van. Happy swung open the door and Tom Keen crawled in.  
"Geez, this thing's like a clown car," he announced, peering through the dark at the teams.  
"Thomas! Lovely, you're right on time. You've got your driver's license I gave you, right? Your Keen identity would work well, typically, but we can't have her know you're married to an FBI agent." Reddington greeted him.  
"Yes, I have it," Tom pulled his wallet out and showed him the license, which read a simple name: Peter Anderson. A small photograph fluttered to the carpeted floor, and he immediately snatched it up.  
"Be careful in there, alright?" Liz told him, her blue eyes piercing the dim space between them. "I don't feel like cleaning your blood out of her shower."

"She'd be the one doing the cleaning," Tom corrected. "She's meticulous. I've been studying the information Red gave me, I'm not going to slip up."  
"Okay. Well, you better not," Liz told him firmly.  
"I thought you two were separated," Happy said. "You're acting like you're still married."  
"We aren't," Liz said firmly.  
Toby cleared his throat. "You're vehemently denying it - just the mere mention gets you riled up. Tom here's taking it in stride, and the photograph that fell out of his wallet was a sonogram photo. Obviously, whatever happened between you two caused a lot of pain, but it seems to me like you've kissed and made up."  
Liz stared at the psychiatrist in horror and disgust. "Just put your headphones on and make sure you don't miss the panic word. It's-"  
"Mention something about Berlin if you need backup or extraction," Reddington broke Liz off. "She used to know Berlin; however, I doubt you will need removed from the situation. Use whatever brain you may possess."  
Tom nodded, rubbing a hand through his hair and mussing the short strands, making them stick out everywhere. "Do I look appealing enough for Ms. Nikolai?"  
Happy spat on her hand and pushed his hair back down. "No. I read her file. She prefers well-groomed men, not duded who look like they just woke up from a hangover."  
Tom looked at Happy with a mixed expression of surprise and hurt at the fact that he missed this detail. "O-okay then. I'm out."

"Don't get yourself killed," Liz yelled after him.  
Happy rolled her eyes. Toby cleared his throat and nudged her. "Do _you _prefer well-groomed men?" he asked, passing a hand through his own hair.  
"Shut up," she shook her head and left.  
Toby glanced towards Reddington, opening his mouth to start picking apart the man's brain.  
"Toby, can you focus on Tom, please? I'm sure you can talk with Mr. Reddington later," Paige called quietly.


End file.
